Contest of Victors
by Shimmer'sFreckles
Summary: A nationally broadcasted TV reality show is filmed in the smash mansion: who will show up? Alianni is planning something. There will be drama, fights, tears, romance and bad summaries. story is better than summary. :P rated for language.


**Hey everyone! it's MissVoltKitty and I'm trying something a bit different with this FF. I'm not gonna give anything away, but there are some plot twists and turns that rival that of the juiciest reality show, so make sure you don't abandon this one. One last thing: This is all my own. I didn't collaborate with anyone.**  
**Disclaimer: All characters to nintendo (in sonic's case: sega). I own nothing but this FF.**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Arrival of the fittest

It was the summer after the super smash bros second tourney: Brawl. The sun shone brightly as the breeze blew dandilion puffs along air currents.  
"Welcome one, welcome all to the Contest of Victors," Enthused Alianni Key. Alianni was the host of the new and upcoming reality show: Contest of Victors. This show was broadcasted all over the Nintendo world and to some parts of Sega. In the contest, All the super smash bros. brawl characters competed to win 100,000 dollars and a free pas to the next tournament.  
Alianni stood in front of the huge smash mansion, the place where this was all going down. Her dark brown hair whipped in the wind, colourful streaks slapping at her tanned face.  
"And look!" She pointed a slim, pointy, purple-nailed finger down the drive where a sleek, black BMW was pulling in.  
"Our first contestant has arrived!"  
The driver went around the vehicle and pulled open the door to reveal Solid Snake. He was incredble-looking in his gray camo suit. The weapons master stalked up to Alianni.  
"Wow, Hello Snake. It's exciting to see you accepted your invitation. You know, people were placing bets on whether you would or not." She flashed a perfectly white smile.  
"Yeah, whatever." He growled. "I only came for the money."  
"May as well have some fun while you're here though." The beautiful host remarked. Snake merely rolled his eyes.  
A sudden low growl came from behind them and they turned to see a lithe black panther wrap itself around Alianni's legs and begin to purr. It's golden markings glittered in the sunshine as it eyed Snake warily.  
"Ah, my co-host has arrived from her hunt, I see. This is Shekinah, my panther."  
Snake gave her a nod before motioning for his driver to take his bags in the mansion.  
"Oh!" Alianni exclaimed as another car drove down the paved lot.  
a smooth leg wrapped in a blue suit made it's way out the driver's seat. Soon enough, a blonde ponytail emerged from the cherry-red ferrari as the bounty hunter closed the door and began her walk to Alianni, Shekinah and Snake. Her brilliant blue eyes stared down the camera man before they landed on Alianni.  
"Samus! Welcome. It's nice to see you made the trip from space."  
"The region around Zebes, actually. Just scoping the area for remnants."  
"Samus," Snake said. "Lovely, as always."  
"Snake, trying to win over the competition with charm, as always." She lifted a fair eyebrow, crossed her arms and smiled wryly.  
"Nice car." He said evenly, grinning devilishly.  
Samus shrugged. "Figured I wouldn't take my ship and scare the crap outta Yoshi again."  
They both laughed.  
"Yoshi hasn't been invited," Alianni interrupted. "This is an all human contest, with exceptions for the Star fox crew."  
Samus scorched Alianni with her eyes. "I do have the nerve to call said ship and have it land right on top of you."  
Shekinah made her presence known with a threatening step forward.  
"Bite me, Kitty." Samus bared her teeth at the panther.  
Alianni cleared her throat. "Another contestant has arrived."  
The fiery horse galloped up the drive, her rider's long green hat nearly falling off his dirty-blonde hair. Once he came back from the stable on foot, Snake pointed out his hat.  
"How does that thing never come off?" His gruff voice was sarcastic, but Link removed his hat and took a small, metal clip from it. He waved the bobby pin in front of Snake's face and grinned. Samus giggled a little. Snake grabbed the pin and threw it aside, seething.  
"Yeah, yeah. Bobby pins are girly, anyways."  
"Oh, and I suppose your bandana merely defies gravity, right?" quipped Samus, still laughing. Link smirked triumphantly.  
"Oh, shut up, you stupid - "  
"Another participant!" interrupted Alianni, as she scurried out from under the tree. Everyone looked up expectantly. Nothing happened.  
"What are you talking-"  
Sheik shot down from the tree like an arrow from a crossbow and transformed in a mere second, so Zelda's flawless face was a centimetre away from Snake's nose. Samus snorted in laughter and Link flustered, eyes narrowed in jealousy.  
"Quite the entrance, Princess Zelda." Alianni remarked. The Princess moved her smirking face from Snake's, who was tomato-red and short of breath. Zelda curtseyed and delicately moved to stand beside Alianni, stroking Shekinah's ebony fur.  
"Indeed. I shouldn't be such a show off, but Link decided he would come without me." She shot a death glare at the ordonian.  
"No need to worry, Princess. This show is all about showing your skills."  
Zelda smiled and went to chat with Samus, but Alianni signaled another brawler's arrival.  
In a horse drawn carriage with a toad butler, Peach and Mario arrived. The italian plumber lent the mushroom princess his hand as he helped her down, holding her slender waist.  
"Mario, Princess Peach. Welcome!" Said Alianni.  
Princess Peach giggled and Mario bowed, removing his red hat.  
"Always nice to see everyone again." Peach's bubbly voice matched her sweet smile as her baby-blue eyes swept over everyone. Samus scowled in her direction, but Peach's expression never faltered. Mario grinned.  
Let's just say that Brawl got a little crazy when a little alcohol was mixed in.  
A loud, gutteral laugh sounded and Bowser's flaming race-kart screeched to a halt in the lot.  
"King of the koopas, Bowser, has arrived!"  
"I'm ready to crush my competition, " he cackled, "So stay outta my way and we can get this done the easy way."  
Link drew the master sword, Mario got into a battle stance, Snake crossed his arms and Samus donned her chozo-varia suit.  
"Easy, easy, victors. "Alianni said anxiously. "We don't need everyone ripped to pieces before the contest even starts - That wouldn't be good TV." Samus lowered her arm cannon reluctantly and everyone else seemed to relax a little, Bowser snickered.  
Alianni pointed down the drive again and all the victors followed it.  
Wolf and Fox crawled out of their minivan.  
"Fox, Wolf, Good to see you again!" Alianni smiled.  
Wolf rolled his eyes in response to her cheerful tone, while fox grinned and gave her the thumbs up.  
"Fox!"  
"Snake!"  
"Wolf!"  
All the three guys laughed and group-hugged. Bromance? Everyone else thought so.  
"And ..." Alianni noted as an angel parted the clouds and lowered himself gracefully.  
"Pit!"  
"Hey! " He said, smiling warmly, especially at Samus, who shifted uncomfortably under his blue gaze.  
"Hi, Pit!" Peach waved and hugged him, running over from her spot between Mario and Zelda.  
"And The Fire Emblem boys!" Alianni added.  
Ike and Marth walked up the drive, Zelda and Peach's breath quickened, Samus rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.  
"Hello."  
"Hey."  
Ike and Marth chimed. Ike's bad boy hair shifted in the wind, Marth shook his bangs out of his teal eyes, and you could almost hear the squealing of Zelda and Peach as they clasped their hands and their eyes glittered.  
"Welcome to the Contest of Victors!Now that we have everyone here, why don't we take you to your rooms?"  
"I'm pretty sure I know where I was last summer." snapped Samus as she began to enter the mansion.  
Alianni's evil smile twisted to the side of her mouth as she spoke smugly. "I requested a room change."  
"You... what?" Link asked cautiously.  
"You all have roommates, now!"  
"What? Why? There was plenty of room for seperate rooms in the tourneys!" exclaimed Snake in disgust.  
"The show will need some extra rooms for challenges in the future, so you each get to room with up to two other people. Now, let me tell you your roomies."  
She pointed to Samus, Peach and Zelda.  
"This works well, as you are the only girls." Samus gaped in disbelief, Peach squeed and Zelda clasped her hands and smiled gleefully.  
"Marth and Pit, Link and Ike, Bowser and Wolf, Fox and Snake, Mario..." Alianni grinned evilly. "You share a room with Shekinah."  
Mario cringed as the panther sniffed him and bared her fangs.  
"Mamma Mia..."  
"Now, you each get a butler to escort you to your rooms. Wait there, and you'll hear your instructions over the P.A. system."

* * *

Samus POV

We finally made it to our room and the butler left us with out bags. Thankfully, the room wasn't bubblegum pink like Peach had told Zelda she wanted. It was a nice, sea-foam green with white crown molding. A sliding window door opened to the balcony, which revealed that we were on at least the fifth floor of the seven story mansion. A leaf-green curtain dangled from cieling to floor in front of the window-door, muffling the sunshine. Zelda swept the velvet curtain into the holder, letting the sunshine illumnate the room fully. A stereo sat in one corner, plasma TV took up half the wall in front of one of three huge, queen-size beds, equipped with leaf-green bedding.  
I opened the white door to the bathroom to see a jacuzzi bathtub with two removable shower heads, three sinks and mirrors lined against a wall, and a 'sauna' button. The bathroom was tiled, the bedroom had light green carpet. I closed the door and returned to the bedroom to have Peach offer me a sprite.  
"Want one? We each have a mini fridge installed in the wall by our beds. "  
If it had been the first tourney, my eyes would have bugged with the sheer expensiveness of the mansion. But since I have been here since brawl, I have a little experience with luxury.  
I wouldn't tell anyone, but It was nice tohave a change from the basics of my space ship.  
"Yeah, I'll have one, thanks." I took the cold drink from her and opened it to have it spray fizz all over me. Zelda and Peach hooted with laughter. The pop can was mangled in my grip noisily before I threw it away and stomped over to them, opened my mouth, and was interrupted by a loud shriek over the intercom. Alianni's voice echoed through our room.  
"Victors! Congratulations on arriving. I will now list the rules.  
number one: curfew is 10:00 pm sharp. We will know if you leave your rooms or are late to them.  
number two: breakfast begins at 8:00 and ends at 8:30. Sleep in if you want to miss a gourmet meal.  
number three: All must participate in the challenge or face a simulated death or torture.  
number four: No agressive physical contact is allowed unless it is necessary for the challenge."  
I silently knew that rule would be broken within two episodes, if that.  
"Thank you all for listening, now get some sleep: there will be a challenge tomorrow!"  
The intercom beeped off and I let go of Peach.  
"You'll get it soon Peach."  
She frowned, but then started chatting with Zelda. I changed into some pajamas: a tank and some shorts, then sat on my bed, putting my chin in one hand and the remote in the other. I flicked on the TV and sifted through the channels.  
One thing was for sure: This would be an interesting few weeks.


End file.
